yumei ni naritai
by yudhasadewa100
Summary: Disini pembaca akan merasakan sensasi dari imajinasi dari tokoh utama aku yang menggunakan plot masa lalu dan masa sekarang
1. Chapter 1

KEHIDUPAN KECIL

Kehidupanku pada saat itu penuh dengan kebahagian yang melimpah dan ada juga kepaitan yang aku alami lebih pait daripada pare yang biasanya orang makan. pada saat aku kecil aku gak tau kehidupan seperti apa?. yang kuliat ada orang sedang asik mengobrol . ada juga yang penyendiri dan ada yang dibully maupun ada yang menangis karena di marahin bapaknya .dimana posisiku Cuma duduk terdiam menatap orang2 yang berinteraksi dengan orang lain itupun juga aku sedang memegang sebuah pada kejadian yang sama aku melihat sesuatu yang hebat diluar imajinasiku yang lebih seorang bapak tua yang memakai jubah dokter yang dengan logo universitas yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan bertanya tentang biodataku pada akhirnya dia memberikan sebuah rubik merasa terpukau melihat bapak itu dan aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi dengan kedua bola mataku dia berkata kepadaku " luapkan imajinasimu kepada kehidupan ini jangan takut kalau kau dianggap orang lain aneh liatlah disekelilingmu dan kebangkan imajinasimu seperti yang kamu mau".aku bingung dengan rasa ini serasa seperti tercampur aduk menjadi tatapannya bagaikan sebuah dewa dengan sayap putih.

Pada hari berikutnya aku tidak bertemu dengan bapak itu lagi aku serasa melihat putih abu-abu yang mengelilingi di hati dan juga di aku hanya melihat langit biru di atas awan serasa aku ingin berbisik sesuatu berharap kejadian kemarin terulang kembali .


	2. Chapter 2 : BINTANG

Ketika umurku berumur sudah 4 tahun aku memasuki masa playgrup dan pada saat itu aku mulai memulai petualanganku walaupun membuat ibuku suatu ketika aku ingin tau lingkungan yang jauh dari radius aman dari itu aku mengajak sahabat baruku untuk bermain di sebauh tempat yang sebagian banyak orang menganggap tempat itu angker jika itu aku memberanikan kesana "ayo tak jak ning tempat kono koyone seru" ajak ku pemandangan kehijauan gelap dan sebuah batu nisan diantara semua batu nisan yang ada saat aku hanya bermain dengan imajinasi yang ada. "mas ini tempat e medeni aku takut e….." dengan suara yang setengah gagap dia tetap matahari sudah setengah perjalanan orang –orang pada mencari kami dan pada saat yang sama seorang kakek lewat dengan membawa sebuah bunga tabur kami langsung mengahmpirinya. "pak koe lagi ngopo e" tanyaku dengan suara anak bapak itu menaburkan bunga yang harum dan masih fresh kesebuah liang lahat.

Aku sontak merasa bingung kenapa bapak itu menaburkan bunga kepada tanah itu dan aku di kasih sebuah nasihat yang nggak bakal aku lupakan terhadpnya yaitu "jagalah orang yang kau sayangi kelak kau akan sukses menjajaki kehidupan yang teramat sulit ini tanpa bantuan mereka kau tidak bakalan sukses dan jadilah bintang yang menyinari malam ".kata bapak itu membuat goresan bekas di hatiku dan sahabatku .ketika hari mulai sore saat itulah ketika orang-orang berhasil menemukan kami dan dikembaikan ke orang tua membuat ibuku berlinang airmata dan pingsan ketika aku berkelana sampai sore.


	3. Chapter 3 BUNGA MATAHARI KECIL

6 hari sudah berlalu setelah petualanagan pertama memasuki dunia sekolah dimulai saat itu aku belum mengenal satu sama lain dari mereka yang aku rasakan adalah suasana beda dengan keadaan aku diajak ibuku berkenalan dengan satu anak yang baik dan juga cerdas dengan wajah kecinaan,matanya yang sipit dia menyalami tanganku sontak aku merasa senang dia adalah teman pertamaku di playgrup ini .dan pada saat itulah hari selanjutnya aku selalu senang mengarungi hari-hari dengan semangat bunga matahari yang mini sampai ada badai yang menerjangi bunga matahari itu .saat sehabis upacara ada seorang teman yang berwajah bulat dengan rambut brosnya menghampiriku langsung dengan tatapan yang marah dia langsung mengahajarku tanpa sebab yang jelas. Apa mungkin aku berbuat kesalahan kepadanya atau mungkin juga aku mengabaikan aku menangis saat dihajar oleh anak itu ibuku yang menenangkanku dan juga sahabatku itu.

Keesokan sesudah kejadian pemukulan itu hariku yang dulu bersinar terang sekarang menjadi aku mau berangkat ke playgrup aku merasa ketakutan yang luar biasa nafasku naik turun,jantungku bekerja sangat cepat,pikiranku seperti tercampur aduk oleh capek jika aku memikirkan kejadian hariku selalu saat itu aku nekat melarikan diri dari pada akhirnya ibuku menarikku kembali ke pulang aku sempat untuk berikir sejenak tentang masa – masaku di playgrup."kenapa aku selalu salah dan kenapa yang benar masih tetap salah".


End file.
